


Another Saturday Night

by cmk418



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the hardtime100 challenge #175 - Future.</p><p>Another Saturday night camped in front of the television at Tim's, but Sean couldn't help feeling that this one would be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Saturday Night

Another Saturday night camped in front of the television at Tim’s, but Sean couldn’t help feeling that this one would be different.

“Another beer? I’m getting one,” Tim asked. Sean had been here more times than he could count. He knew where the beer was kept and usually it was him bringing back an extra for the host.

And why was Tim on the couch and in his space instead of the recliner.

And laughing a little too much at some inane observation Sean was making about the game. He never did that.

“Okay, buddy, what gives?” Sean asked.

Tim sighed and took a swig of his beer. “I’m tired of… stuff. Talking, that whole feelings crap, cuddling-“

“You’re tired of cuddling?”

“Sometimes I just want to-“

“Right.”

“Well, it seems to go hand and hand with dating women and-“

Sean gaped at him. _Was Tim really going to-_

Tim’s cell phone rang. Tim reached for it.

“Tim, wait.”

“I need to get this.” He picked up the phone. “Hello?”

Tim disappeared into the kitchen. Sean turned his attention back to the game and tried not to pick up any of the hushed conversation coming from the other room.

Tim returned moments later and pulled on his coat.

“That was Eleanor. She needs me. C’mon, I’ll walk you out.”

“Now? They’re going into overtime.”

“She _needs_ me, Sean.”

Sean sighed. Another Saturday night in the books.

One of these weeks, he was going to have to get a real date.  



End file.
